


Touch

by MickiBlay



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), I THINK I left the MC vague enough for all Readers, I just forgot I had it hiding away in Docs, In which the writer continues her Self Indulgent writing shenanigans, It's not a matter of who will let me - It's who's going to stop me, It's not that hard to be shorter than a man who's like 7 feet tall, Other, Possessive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Suicide Attempt, This one is meant to be more Reader Insert Oriented, This one was actually written BEFORE my previous one, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickiBlay/pseuds/MickiBlay
Summary: Ever since that day.Ever since that accursed day.You had hid away for days, and he didn't find you.  You thought you finally had an advantage until he so casually revealed your hiding spot, that smug grin telling you that he knew the ENTIRE time.  He was simply playing with you.He reached out to hold your face.And you leaned into his touch.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in response to https://yandere--stuck.tumblr.com/post/189636137191/yanderealastor-x-reader-headcanons and https://yandere--stuck.tumblr.com/post/189647071581/maybe-a-yandere-alastor-with-another-deer-demon
> 
> I recommend giving those two a read
> 
> I would have added them into the "Inspired By" tab but it looks like it can only accept one URL  
> Unless I'm just being silly

Days dredged into weeks, then painfully crawled into months. The walls felt small, despite the massive size of the manor. You had scoured every possible corner, every nook, every possible hint of escape. All to no avail. Every crack in the walls seemed to lead to another room that shouldn't have existed, every window the most secure safe door when attempting escape - When they so easily swung open just the day before just to get some semblance of fresh air. The more you tried to struggle against the forces that held you where Alastor wanted, the more it suffocated you. Even attempts to escape by taking your own life - again - were dashed, as he seemed to instantly know what you were trying, appearing at the blink of an eye and taking the knife you found in the kitchen out of your hands.

"Rule number three..." He started, tilting your chin up with a single finger to look into your tired and desperate eyes. "No inflicting self harm. We can't have your beautiful skin be horrifically marred in such fashion." Through his half lidded eyes, you saw the smug glint in his eyes. His teeth left large scars wherever he bit, savoring your pain and your taste, but you weren't allowed so much a sliver. It was because you were his, and his marks served as a reminder to this. With teary-eyed fury, you tried to push out of his grasp, only for him to pull you in tight and hold you close. Your body was tense, and you breathed heavily, but no matter how hard you tried to will it... Your body would not move out of his touch.

\---

You were such a cute and spirited little thing. Creative, even. The Radio Demon had watched you attempt and exhaust every possible weakness or escape. Your attempt to Reverse-Santa your way up a chimney was especially humorous. You hadn't even reached the barrier that would have prevented you from leaving, you simply got stuck when your foot slipped. Oh, your cries to have him rescue you from the situation you put yourself in were absolutely delightful, especially when you stubbornly waited a near 24 hours before admitting defeat. He had to admit, he didn't fully expect you to take matters into your own hands when you wandered into the kitchen, but that's why he always made sure to keep a Shadow on you. That Shadow has proved invaluable time and time again.

Especially on one day in particular. You had found an especially good hiding spot - He likely would have had a much harder time finding you were it not for that Shadow. But, he decided to humor you and let you hide away, to let you build up more confidence before tearing it back down again. But he couldn't just let you skulk around the manor freely, oh no. He always stayed nearby, and made sure you knew he was near. A thought filled hum here, the click of his shoes there. If you wanted to hide away from him, you would stay right where you were. He had let several days pass before finally revealing your hiding location.

"Hello, my sweet little doe..." He cooed, looking into your widened eyes. He watched your resolve crumble like a wall of sand as you trembled like a kit caught in a torrential rainstorm. You were so small. Weak.  _ Afraid. _ He savored it all as he reached to caress your cheek, brushing away tears that began to well. When he noticed something peculiar.

Your eyes had closed, if for a moment, and you sighed, leaning into his touch. He wished this moment could have lasted forever, but you quickly realized what you were doing and attempted to tear away. You were pressed into a tiny corner, and seemed to try to will yourself to be smaller and smaller. Perhaps you thought if you willed it hard enough, you could shrink to the size of a mouse and squeeze into the cracks of the walls?

But it was far too late for you. He had realized your greatest weakness, what you craved so desperately. And he looked forward to breaking away the rest of those pesky walls you had made for yourself.

\---

Ever since that day.

_ Ever since that accursed day. _

You had hid away for days, and he didn't find you. You thought you finally had an advantage until he so casually revealed your hiding spot, that smug grin telling you that he knew the ENTIRE time. He was simply playing with you.

He reached out to hold your face.

And you leaned into his touch.

If for a moment, you sought out the feeling of his hand pressed against your cheek. You couldn't help but curse at yourself. You were going insane from isolation, you were absolutely touch starved. You desperately craved the feeling of another person's touch - Their fingers pressed against your cheek, your palm being gently squeezed, the feeling of arms enveloping your form. You prayed for a miracle that he wouldn't have noticed your brief second of weakness.

But how could the Radio Demon not notice? That would be utter nonsense.

The next day, you noticed that he didn't approach you like normal. And into the next day, you still hadn't seen him. And then the next...

And the next...  _ And the next... _

Things turned around. You started actively searching for him. You became scared, you felt alone, when he suddenly appeared with a cheery grin and a song. You couldn't help but tear up and smile as he pulled you into a dance. Though it didn't take long for you to snap out of your stupor and curse him out, pulling away from him. You screamed at him with all of Hell's fury, but his expression remained stoic - His grin unchanging.

And then he disappeared again. For even longer this time.

It was so painful. So quiet.

_ So alone... _

\---

Alastor couldn't help but be amused when you lost your temper at him. Small spits of a flame that refused to be extinguished without a fight. Only to be quelled by his absence. He wanted so much to hold you and never let you go, but he needed to be patient once again. Good things come to those who wait, after all. And if he emerged too early and you snapped at him again? He'd simply leave for even longer than the last.

He was thankful he was willing to be so patient. Having to separate himself from you was absolutely maddening. It took so many attempts, so many weeks of avoiding you. He wanted to watch your resolve break, watch you slowly desire him more and more. But the more desperate you became, the more sensitive you became to his presence. The game seemed to have switched as you almost feverishly searched every corner for him. He was impressed, really, at how quickly he became the prey of this little game. Unfortunately for the both of you, he was so much better at avoiding you than the reverse.

He was growing tense. Antsy.

_ Hungry. _

His thoughts grew more and more vicious. He wanted to tear you apart and consume what remained of your heart. Devour your whole being to his fill. He only stopped himself because he knew he could never replace you when you were gone.

Your soft skin.

Your wide and pleading eyes.

Your melodic cries.

The sweet taste of your blood.

It was all irreplaceable, and he could quite well go mad if it was removed from his life, after working so hard to acquire it in the first place. He needed to keep his composure if he wanted to insure that you would tear your own walls down to reach him.

That's when he heard it.

Your broken voice crying out into the emptiness, crying out his name. His heart raced as you begged for him to come out. You couldn't handle the separation anymore, pleading for his forgiveness. Was it because you were bad? You would be so well behaved for him if he would please come out of hiding. His grin widened, threatening to split his face into two, as he emerged from the shadows behind you, calling out your name.

You let out such an excited gasp as you whirled around, your eyes wider than ever as you rushed towards Alastor with your hands reaching to grab him. But as much as he loved the desperation, he couldn't just let you hold him on your terms. You needed a gentle reminder of where your place was, and he calmly backed away from your reach. You hesitated, looking up at him with confusion and desperation.

"Why... What did I do wrong..?" You breathed out, tears welling in your eyes. So fragile and weak.

So easily  _ under his heel. _

He let out a chuckle, using his shadow to warp behind you, one arm wrapped around your waist while the other caressed your cheek, pulling you into his embrace.

"You simply forgot the second rule, my dear... Do you remember it, now?" He mused as you relaxed in his arms, nuzzling your face into his hand.

"I am yours..." You sighed out, letting out a dreamy hum as he bent down and nestled his face into the crook of your neck.

"Very good, my darling..." He purred, giving you gentle kisses and nips. Your soft squeaks were like Ecstasy as you completely gave yourself up to him...

\---

The quietness was deafening, the stillness stabbed into your skin.

It was horrible.

Awful.

You couldn't wait for him to come back home.

But you needed to be patient.

After all, he had to work. Work was so, so important for him.

And he thought you were so, so well behaved if you were patient.

And good behavior was well rewarded with hugs and dances and songs and presents. Maybe you would let him mark you today? That would make him oh so happy.

When he was happy, he showered you with extra affection.

You were his little Darling Doe, after all. Anything of his deserved the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Since people have been responding well to my last fic, https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934793 , I figured I'd see how people like this one too  
> I don't typically write a lot, but the validation has been feeling very good!


End file.
